Problem: Express this quotient in scientific notation: ${\frac{4.000\times 10^{3}} {4.0\times 10^{-1}}}$
Start by collecting like terms together. $= {\frac{4.000} {4.0}} \times{\frac{10^{3}} {10^{-1}}}$ Then divide each term separately. When dividing exponents with the same base, subtract their powers. $= 1.00 \times 10^{3\,-\,-1}$ $= 1.00 \times 10^{4}$